UNSC Army (CF001)
Overview The UNSC Army is the primary assault and defensive force of the UNSC. With it enormous strength of over 2,2 billions soldier it is designed to overwhelm the enemy easily using it firepower and and strength. The army's overwhelm capacity is compared to an tsunami. UNSC Army The UNSC Army is the very first component of the UNSCDF that was created during the formation of the UNSC and the UEG. The UNSC army's role is primary to protect the human colonies and to overcome any aggressor against the UEG. This imply to the army to be able to assault enemy position and to defend it own against an invader. To ensure the victory the army use and great number of ground vehicle. The Mammoth is the heavy assault platform of the UNSC army it is classified as an siegework capable vehicule. The Scorpion MBT is the main battle tank of the army it also work with the Grizzly heavy combat tank which is a heavier version of the scorpion. The Cougar Light assault vehicle is an troop carrier/light assault vehicle that can carry a squad of 10 soldiers and spot an twin 30mm canons as primary armament and an 7.62mm coaxial machine gun. The warthog is the light reconnaissance of the army. Finally the Mantis Armour Defense System is an walker designed for combat in urban situation and on large operation. It noted that those vehicle are share with the Marines corps. UNSC Army Ranger The UNSC Army Ranger is 1 of the 3 components airborne assault component of the UNSC Army. It is a special force component specialized in air assault. The UNSC Army Ranger is a light infantry force capable of an wide variety of special operation missions. The Ranger also act as an rapid reaction force for the army. Air Assault Army Force The Air Assault Army Force is the primary special force of the UNSC Army and the equivalent of the Marines Corps ODST. The AAAF use an specialized combat dress uniform with an Air assault helmet, an derived version of the ODST standard helmet. They are known to work in tandem with the Delta Force. Delta Force The Delta Force of the UNSC Army is a top secret airborne force specialized in counter terrorism air assault and is able of an extremely wide quantity of special operation mission. Nowhere near the strength of the other 2 special force of the army. The Delta Force is built around squad based formation of around 10 operator it can be apparent to the Spartan and the Navy SEAL. Sector Force The UNSC Army is divided in 4 sector Force that are attached to the 4 main sector of the UNSC Territory. The 4 sector Force are the following: Sector Force Earth in charge of guarding the perimeter of the sol system and encompass the system of Alpha Centauri, Vega, Arcturus and Fomalhaut for an total of 106 single planets . Sector Force Reach house the military headquarter of the UNSC and also keeping peace 3 other system for a total 41 planets including Gliese 581. the 3rd Sector Force is called Sector Force New Carthage wich also is the last of the Inners Colonies Sector force. It consist of 25 colonies. The last Sector Force, Sector Force Outer Colonies is in charge of all colonies in the Outer territory of the UNSC. Gallery Halo-anniversary-beachead.jpg|Army troop being deployed on a beach. File:UNSC_armour_Halo_Wars.jpg|Members of the Rangers corp of the UNSC army. File:Soldier_Pilot_Female2.PNG|AAAF operator. File:UNSC_Army_Camo.jpg|UNSC Army camo pattern shared accros the military .